veronica_marsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Éclipse totale du cœur
Éclipse totale du cœur est le quinzième épisode de la première saison de Veronica Mars. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 22 février 2005 sur UPN (États-Unis) et a réuni 2,34 millions de téléspectateurs. Il est apparu sur les écrans français le 12 mars 2007, sur M6. Synopsis Alors que tout le lycée se prépare pour le bal spécial années 80, Veronica essaie de retrouver l'admirateur secret de Meg et le fiancé disparu d'une femme russe. Logan, de son côté, recherche toujours activement sa mère. Casting Personnages principaux *Veronica Mars *Wallace Fennel *Logan Echolls *Duncan Kane *Keith Mars Personnages secondaires *Meg Manning Personnages récurrents *Clarence Wiedman *Leo D'Amato *Lianne Mars Personnages mineurs *Trina Echolls *Yelena Sukarenko *Tom Cruz *Caz Truman *Martin *Karl *Manny Chronologie *Selon les relevés de la carte de crédit de Lynn Echolls, Trina a réservé sa chambre d'hôtel le 19 février 2005. Divers *Le titre VO, Ruskie Business, est une combinaison du film Risky Business, que mentionne Leo et dans lequel Tom Cruise joue — d'ailleurs, la tenue que porte Logan au bal est très similaire à celle de Tom Cruise dans le film — et du terme Ruskie, employé pour désigner vulgairement un individu russe. *C'est dans cet épisode que Veronica apprend que Logan est violenté par son père. *Première apparition de Trina Echolls. Scènes coupées *Veronica écoute la fausse Catherine parler d'amour. *Le chèque donné par Yelena était sans provision ; Veronica le lui fait remarquer et prend pitié devant l'embarras de la femme. Cette dernière lui laisse un pendentif en or en échange. *Yelena vient récupérer son collier sur le parking du lycée, au début du bal. Elle explique à Veronica qu'elle a vraiment aimé Tom mais qu'il s'est servi d'elle ; Catherine est en réalité le nom d'une autre femme séduite par Tom. Yelena s'en va après avoir sous-entendu qu'elle continuera à traquer l'homme. Références *Le bal des années 80 tient son nom de la chanson Total Eclipse of the Heart, de Bonnie Tyler. *La robe de bal de Meg est une réplique de celle portée par Andie Walsh dans le film Rose bonbon. *Le dicton enregistré par Logan sur sa messagerie est le suivant : « L'avenir appartient à ceux qui croient à la beauté de leurs rêves. » C'est une phrase attribuée à Eleanor Roosevelt, ancienne Première dame des États-Unis. *Veronica plaisante en disant découper des photos d'Ashton Kutcher dans les magazines. *Logan compare Leo à l'inspecteur Columbo. *Trina mentionne le groupe anglais Kajagoogoo. Citations *« Attends un peu... tu joues bien dans l'équipe de basket ? — Ça se voit que tu nous as jamais vus jouer. L'équipe de basket, c'est moi. » — Veronica Mars et Wallace Fennel *« Euh... J'ai l'air d'une arpenteuse des trottoirs de Manille. » — Veronica Mars à Meg Manning Musique *''Just Another'' - Pete Yorn *''Waiting'' - Taxi Doll *''Ballade No. 2 in F Major, Op. 38'' - Frédéric Chopin *''One Thing Leads to Another'' - The Fixx *''Time After Time'' - Cyndi Lauper *''True'' - Spandau Ballet *''Warm Breeze'' - Jeff Tatum Étourderies *Le porte-bloc que tient Duncan alors qu'il prépare la soirée dansante passe de sa main droite à sa main gauche de manière inexpliquée entre deux plans. Galerie 1x15 001.jpg 115 (34).jpg 115 (26).jpg 115 (33).jpg 115 (37).jpg 115 (36).jpg Meg.jpg 1x15 003.jpg 115 (35).jpg 115 (32).jpg 115 (31).jpg 115 (27).jpg 115 (30).jpg 115 (10).jpg Leo.jpg 115 (11).jpg 115 (28).jpg 1x15 011.jpg 1x15 010.jpg 1x15 012.jpg Promos1ep15 (1).jpg 115 (29).jpg 1x15 006.jpg 115 (25).jpg 1x15 013.jpg 1x15 005.jpg 1x15 007.jpg 115 (39).jpg 115 (38).jpg 115 (40).jpg 115 (41).jpg 115 (18).jpg 115 (20).jpg 115 (4).jpg 115 (21).jpg 115 (3).jpg 115 (2).jpg 115 (45).jpg 115 (19).jpg 115 (1).jpg 115 (46).jpg 115 (12).jpg 115 (8).jpg 115 (44).jpg 115 (43).jpg 115 (42).jpg 115 (5).jpg 115 (6).jpg 115 (23).jpg 115 (24).jpg 115 (17).jpg 115 (16).jpg 115 (15).jpg Promos1ep15 (5).jpg Trina.jpg Trina5.jpg Trina2.jpg 1x15 018.jpg 115 (7).jpg 1x15 016.jpg Promos1ep15 (4).jpg Trina3.jpg 115 (14).jpg Promos1ep15 (2).jpg Promos1ep15 (3).jpg 115 (13).jpg Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1